mikeysideasfandomcom-20200215-history
Awesome Adventures
''Awesome Adventures ''is an American graphic novel created by Mordecai Lopez. The first book will come out on November 1, 2011. There will be 6 books in the series, followed by a possible spinoff. It ran from November 1, 2011 to March 21, 2017. It will be produced into a series premiering on November 1, 2011. It takes on a comedy-action plot. Plot The series follows the adventures of Joe, a 23-year old loser with no friends, or no life who finds a alien named Allen. Characters Main Article: List of Awesome Adventures characters. Joe Roberts - Joe is a 23-year loser who has a long mustache and beard. He changes throughout the series. He first appeared in Volume 1. Allen Azeckquez - '''Allen is a 1,000 year old alien who meets Allen and crashes to Earth only to meet Joe and go to France. He first appeared in Volume 1. '''Professor Bill Martin - Proffessor Bill is a scientist who joins Joe and Allen when they are going to France. He first appeared in Volume 1. He dies in Volume 7. Krakz Octopos - Krakz is a Kraken who joins the gang when they find him underwater. He died in Volume 1 but returned. He first appeared in Volume 1. Eileen Swanson - Eileen is Joe's wife. They meet and get married and have kids. She first appeared in Volume 1. Series 1 'Awesome Adventures, Volume 1: Extraterrestrial Friend (2011)' Release Date: November 1, 2011 A worthless 23-year old with no Twitter followers or Facebook friends, decides to kill himself. Soon enough he is saved by a alien crashlanding in his backyard. Soon, the alien befriends him and tries to get his boss to get him a raise in order to go to France and find his 7 lost brothers. The plain crashes and they meet a kraken named Krakz. Joe gets a girlfriend named Eileen on Valentine's Day. Soon, they find Rob who is planning to kill Allen's first brother, Stan. Eventually, they are exposed and taken to Area 51 by train, soon it explodes and Bill and Joe get away. Then, Krakz is hit by a bus when he is talking about death. The book ends with a cliffhanger as to if Joe will go back to Nevada to find Allen and Stan. 'Awesome Adventures, Volume 2: Journey to Mars (2012)' Release Date: August 7, 2012 The gang returns to Minnesota but decide to go back and search for Allen. Also, Bill comes out. They break him out and go back to get Eileen back from her ex-boyfriend E-Moe. Then, they go back to Mars and find Surg Eon, who Joe had sex with when Eileen was gone. It is revealed she is working for the government and attempts to kill the gang when it is revealed that Stan is working for her. Surg eventually melts away and Stan and Allen fight till Stan falls off the edge of Mars and dies. Later, they find Brother Two, Mike on the top of the Eiffel Tower, soon he falls off and they return to Minnesota, where Bill dates Phil, Joe's ex-boss. The next day, Eileen reveals she is pregnant with E-Moe's baby. 'Awesome Adventures, Volume 3: Back to the Past (2013)' Release Date: May 7, 2013 The book opens with the gang attending Krakz's funeral and Joe and Eileen's wedding. The next day, they don't know what to do with the baby. Meanwhile, Allen works on a time machine. When the time machine is successful, the gang goes back and breaks up Eileen and E-Moe before they can have unprotected sex. Later, they find pilgrims, a turkey named Turk, pirates, a dog named Ralphie and a parrot named Perry and vikings and find a dragon named Dragz. They find Brother Three and he kills himself. In the end, Eileen reveals she is pregnant and this time with twins and that they are Joe's. 'Awesome Adventures, Volume 4: Into the Future (2014)' Release Date: June 3, 2014 The gang travels into the future where robots rule the Earth and they find Krakz. 'Awesome Adventures, Volume 5: Rise of the Martians (2015)' Release Date: May 4, 2015 'Awesome Adventures, Volume 6: The Last Stand (2016)' PART I PART II Series 2 The book series follows what happened before the events of Awesome Adventures. It will feature characters like Joe, Eileen, Krakz, Ralphie, Mort and Marti. 'Awesome Origins: Allen (2018)' Release Date: April 17, 2018 (Allen's birthday) A 25-year old alien named Zazken Azeckquez and his wife Chefa Azeckquez send their DNA to Chief Livegiver who will take it and make it a kid but soon he is fired for making the kids come out bad. Meanwhile, Zazken and Chefa cannot pay for their spaceship so they give it up and have to live alone on Mars. Zazken decides to get 14 jobs so they can pay to get their spaceship back and have a baby at last. Meanwhile, Chief Livegiver attempts to get his job back so he can use the DNA. Finally, they get there spaceship back and the baby arrives whose name is Amekezemenzequesh (In English, Allen) but simply call him Allen for short. Allen then starts playing Zemezekmenball at the age of 11, soon at the age of 12 he starts to enter alienzen, a form of alien puberty, then at age 18 Allen moves out of the house and receives death threats from his enemy Bobzenqez so he flees off to Earth loses control of his spaceship and crashes into Joe Robert's typical american backyard. 'Awesome Origins: Professor Bill (2019)' Release Date: July 22, 2019 The book begins with a loud boom as Billy Martin, a small wannabe 9-year old boy, fails a experiment. His parents yell at him and tell him that he needs to mature. The book goes forward to Bill at the age of 15 where he is now very improved at science, where he finally decides to try his first Time Machine, and enter it in the science fair, but instead creates a horrid robot that runs through the city, so him and his best friend Sam must chase it and fix it. In the end, Bill becomes depressed because he comes out of jail. He has no girlfriend at all. Soon, he gets accepted into college. He gets a science degree and becomes a science teacher for awhile, soon he quits to become a better person. At the age of 24, he decides to get a dog named Skippy. Skippy dies at the age of 2 months due to parvo. Bill gets very depressed and then while going to Chile runs into a young 23-year old named Joe Roberts and his alien friend who he joins the mission for. 'Awesome Origins: Dragz (2020)' Release Date: August 23, 2020 A young 20-year old viking named Musn't Be Named struggles to kill dragons. Then, one day he finds a dragon that is limping and dying he decides to bring his dad to help out. His dad doesn't like the idea but will accept it and tells everyone that they must stop killing dragons and start using fish as food. Then one day the dragon is flying when he hits and tree and lays there waiting to die, then his mother comes and helps him out of the tree, she helps him find food and soon he is ready to fly again. He then decides that he should stay with the rest of the dragons and not go back to the vikings. One day a evil viking named Asnot comes and kills half of the dragons luckily Dragz can hold them off. One day Dragz is flying off after being chased by Asnot II and his whole family is killed then a 23-year old named Joe falls onto Dragz, declares his name Dragz and decides to keep Dragz as they travel through time. 'Awesome Origins: Ratty (2021)' Release Date: May 23, 2021 A young rat couple is awating the arrival of their first child, Ratty Ratterson. Soon, they find him. Later at 15-years old Ratty is summoned as one of the only rats to attempt to find The Big Cheese, a item the rats have been looking for for years. He and Ramos, another rat his age stay together and try to find the cheese for themselves. Ratty falls into a hole and finds The Big Cheese, Ramos goes to find the master to get Ratty out but Ratty is ambused by mad mice. The leader of them, Harry, climbs out and takes the cheese with him. Soon, The Master comes and takes it away but the mice all come out and attack them. In the end, the rats let the mouse keep the cheese and decide that they should respect the mice. Ratty then digs deep into different holes and finally finds one leads to a 23-year old's house named Joe.